


I'll be there for you

by Hazel121617



Category: Fairy Tail hiro mashima
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-15 11:16:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11804901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazel121617/pseuds/Hazel121617
Summary: Lucy can't sleep because of a thunderstorm and bad memories, what happens when Natsu sneaks into her house and finds out?





	1. Chapter 1

I'll be starting a new fanfiction! I'll post it soon, and it'll probably be a one shot. I hope people are looking forward to it? Welp, bye! 

~Hazel


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this isn't too bad, or too short! Im sorry if it's paced too fast or anything! And here it is, I hope you like it!

Lucy shivered as she walked into her house, warmth enveloping her like a blanket. She was glad, it was raining outside which made it cold. She kicked off her shoes and walked to her bathroom, slowly striping down. She jumped as a boom of thunder rang out and shivered, looking at her body through the mirror. 

"Baka Lucy. Don't think about that." She slapped herself lightly and sunk into her warm bath. She thought about what happened earlier that day. 

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>  
"Hey Luce, I'm staying over tonight." He grinned, knowing that she would blush and refuse but still end up cuddling with him.

"Baka... "She sighed. At least he warned her, right? She didn't mind too much. He was warm and warded off her nightmares. And, well he was Natsu. Her Natsu. "Okay, but let me shower first." 

"Yes ma'am! "he saluted and went off with Happy, going to his house to shower. Surprising, isn't it. Well, it was necessary. "See ya later Luigi"

"IT'S LUCY!"  
<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>><><><><><>  
She sunk deeper into the water, submerging her whole body and neck, leaving her mouth just above the water. She got out when her fingers started to prune, wrapping her pinkish red towel around her. Lucy pulled on her tank top and her comfy shorts and laid in bed, waiting for Natsu to come so she could drown herself in his warmth. Another blast of thunder rang throughout her small apartment, causing her to jump and whimper in fright. The memories all started rushing back to her. All she thought was 'mom died. Virgo murdered. Mum and Virgo dead. Dick of a dad...rape' she slapped herself hoping to snap out of it but it only got worse. She clutched at her head, hoping the memories would stop and leave her alone, and screamed. 

"GO AWAY! STOP! NO! NONONO! STOP, GET AWAY FROM ME! HELP! HELP ME! Someone...help...." Her voice died down to a whisper as she fell into a fitful sleep. Lucy tossed and turned, sobbing in her sleep and clutching at herself. She was roughly awakened by someones hands and instinctively screamed. 

"NO! STOP! DONT TOUCH ME!" Her voice was immediately met by the soft, soothing tone of Natsu's voice.

"Hey, lucy, calm down, I'm here.... It's just me..." 

"N-natsu?" 

He nodded. Lucy jumped on him, enveloping him in a hug. She clung tightly to him, breathing in his scent. He buried his nose in her hair and laid her on the bed. He laid next to her and pulled her closer to him.

"Luce... What happened, what's wrong?"

She shook her head. "Nothing... Not now. I'll... I'll tell you later... Just stay with me for now."

He nodded, and kissed her forehead. "Goodnight my princess."

She smiled. "Goodnight my fire dragon... I love you Natsu..."

"And you know I love you too. " 

There she slept, everything around her gone but her boyfriend, as she held onto him for life. All she could feel was his warm and muscler arm around her waist, her hand tangled in his hair and one against his abs, and his body pressed against her. She felt his lips on her forehead and smiled. It was going to be alright. After all, she had her mighty fire dragon slayer named Natsu with her and he was all she needed. He'll save her and she'll save him and it'd be their perfect little fairytale with a twist. It was all going to be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well how was it? Again, I'm sorry it was so short. Comment if you have any suggestions, I would love to hear it. Thanks!


End file.
